


I have to...

by AfarWritesStuff



Series: Writing Prompt Practices with Someone [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfarWritesStuff/pseuds/AfarWritesStuff
Summary: There are moments in someone's life where it becomes clear what they must do to better for themselves and the people around them. For me, it was when I told someone, "I have to..."
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: Writing Prompt Practices with Someone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980232





	I have to...

**Author's Note:**

> "Leaving"  
> (Write about a character leaving something, or someone, they love)  
> \- Writing Prompt submitted by Celaid Degante on Daily Prompt

"It's Okay."

The answer I got when I told you we couldn't work out. You may not have known but I did cry while telling my best friend that we wouldn't work. You may believe that I didn't care, that I was finding excuses.

_Maybe I was..._

I knew from the beginning that maybe now was not the time to be with you, but I wanted to try. I wanted to try to be there for you and for you to be there for me; to work as a team and just give each other what we needed. I wanted to be with you.

_But..._

Situations change, realizations and clarity hit me. We both are in difficult positions in our lives. You needed someone with you, who could be there for you, who could give you the attention and love you need. I was not that person and I probably had a feeling early on but didn't realize until we had further distance from each other. I still am laying down foundations for my future; you are starting soon to establish and settle your future. We are still young and are still trying to find who we are. We need to know who we are and figure out what we both want before we jump.

_I don't know..._

Maybe I loved you, maybe I still do. Maybe I loved you, maybe I was too quick to call it love. I still need to learn how to love and what love is. I am scared to hurt those around me and cause abuse towards them. I don't know what I am doing, but I want to be selfish and get better and not worry. You need someone who can give you more than I can. I want to tell you, "I have to because I care about you and want what's best for myself and you."


End file.
